Kiss
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Entah kenapa kau jadi semakin pintar, Dobe!" Naruto hanya nyengir, beruntung ia sempat mencuri buku milik Sai tentang tips dan efek berciuman. "Tapi aku tidak harus memiliki otak pintar 'kan untuk aku mengatakan 'I love you' padamu?". NaruSasu fict, dabble..


**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: Kiss...**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC, Canon maybe, Boys Love, drabble, typo.. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Kau terdesak!" Ck, Ini adalah hari sial bagi Uchiha bungsu tersebut, ia tidak menyangka, sosoknya yang ia pikir hebat dan mampu, ternyata tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Ia yang beranggapan mampu mengalahkan Rival masa kecilnya hanya dapat berdecih karena kesalahan kecilnya, membuatnya terdesak seperti ini. Terhimpit di antara batang Pohon dan tubuh gagah Naruto. "Kau kalah, Sasuke!" Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata safir itu menyeringai, puas rasanya dapat menaklukan Sasuke, dipertarungan mereka. Ia pahlawan Konoha, dan ia juga sahabat yang menyelamatkan Sasuke. Wajah seriusnya menatap wajah datar Sasuke, namun dia tau, jika lelaki angkuh yang kini tak dapat melarikan diri lagi darinya, dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membawamu pulang bersamaku..." Ia julurkan kepalanya, untuk menatap wajah pucat Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka dan darah, membuat laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini mentranplantasikan matanya dengan mata Itachi mampu merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Bodoh!" Tukas Sasuke, suaranya memang terdengar datar, tapi jujur, pemuda itu tak dapat mengelak dengan degup jantungnya yang berpacu tidak normal karena sedekat ini dengan sosok yang biasa ia panggil Dobe. Belum lagi, wajah tegas dan sorot mata tajam Naruto yang menatap langsung kepadanya, entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya lemas. Atau mungkin efek pertarungannya tadi yang membuat seluruh tenanganya habis?. Sasuke harap, alasan kedualah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya.

"...Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini! Kau punya cita-cita bukan? Dan apa kau ingin melupakan cita-citamu hanya demi membawa pulang orang sepertiku, hah?"

Naruto tersenyum, kedua lengannya yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sasuke ditarik dari tempatnya untuk membingkai pipi pucat si Raven, "Hanya ada satu alasannya..." Membuat Sasuke menahan nafas karena jarak diantara wajah mereka semakin tereliminasi, bahkan ujung hidung mbangir mereka kini saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Seakan-akan mereka dua pasangan yang hendak berciuman.

"Sebab, aku menganggapmu, sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri..."

Hati Sasuke mencelos, 'Sahabat dia bilang?' Dia salah. Uchiha Sasuke salah mengartikan semua perhatian dan rasa kepedulian Naruto terhadapnya. Dan begitu ia mengetahui kenyataan dimana Naruto hanya menganggapnya sahabat, rasa kecewa itu perlahan-lahan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menimbulkan rasa sakit terutama di ulu hatinya. Apa ini balasan yang layak untuk seorang missing nin sekaligus ninja tingkat S yang kejam sepertinya?. Bahkan seandainya ini benar, Sasuke ingin memohon, Tuhan memberi keadilan baginya.

"Sahabat ya?" Lirihnya terdengar lemah. Selalu saja begini, hatinya selalu saja dikecewakan bahkan oleh orang yang menurutnya 'spesial'.

"Yah, kau adalah saudaraku, saudara yang paling ingin kulindungi. Saudara yang aku sayangi, sebab aku.. menyukai dirimu..."

Tak ada protes penasaran yang sempat Sasuke luncurkan ketika si Pirang menyudahi kelimatnya. Hanya ada rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa akan ucapan Naruto, serta satu sentuhan lembut di bibir merahnya.

_Dia menciumku..._ Bantinya bergejolak, rasa marah, kaget, bingung, dan suka meletup-letup di dadanya. Mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya, jika ia menginginkan sentuhan lembut ini, tapi harga dirinya berusaha keras untuk menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.

Dia mendorong dada Naruto, tapi nihil, Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar kuat, atau dia yang memang selalu tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan pemuda ini.

"Ennhh... dobe!" Sasuke mengerang, bersyukur dapat lepas dari tindakan konyol pemuda Kyuubi di depannya.

"Ada yang salah, Teme?" Pupil biru Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan intens, wajahnya yang biasanya ceria terlihat datar, dingin, tapi sekaligus meneduhkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Oniks Sasuke memandang lekat safir Naruto, tidak mungkin untuk saat ini Sasuke mengatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya, karena pergolakan batinnya membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu bingung. Jadi, dalam kebisuan yang seperti biasa, Sasuke ingin Naruto membaca isi hatinya.

Masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, dan setelah keduanya dilingkupi suasana hening yang melelahkan, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia bingkai pipi kanan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke," gumam Naruto sebelum mengangkat dagu mungil sang Uchiha terakhir. Mencondongkan wajah tampannya tepat ke depan wajah datar Sasuke. Menyapa bibir Sasuke yang kering namun tetap lembut. Menjilatnya, dan menggigit. Lidah gemulai Naruto ingin berkenalan dengan seluruh rongga hangat sabahatnya, ia menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Sementara Sasuke sempat membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya, sering sekali Naruto menciumnya tanpa sengaja saat mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa itu cinta dan makna berciuman itu sendiri. Tapi saat ini, rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Bungsu Mikoto dan Fugaku itu menikmati gerak liar lidah Naruto dalam mulutnya, menikmati tarian lembut antara indra perasanya dan milik sang calon Hokage. Apalagi sejak Naruto memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam pagutan keduanya, rasanya benar-benar mensyahdukan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata. Mendapat reaksi positif dari Sasuke, anak Hokage ke empat itupun berinisiatif untuk menelusupkan jari-jari tangannya di leher sampai ke rambut Sasuke. Dan makin memperdalam penyatuan kecil mereka. Serta turut memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tau, Sasuke..." Gumam si pirang begitu mereka saling mengundurkan diri dari pagutan menyenangkan mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Masih saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat, serta telapak tangan Naruto yang bergerak lembut membelai pipi pucat Sasuke. "...Aku senang ketika kau memejamkan mata saat kita berciuman..." Pupil safirnya menatap lembut pada kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke.

"Hn.." Respon Sasuke tak mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan kembali berkata, "Kupikir, kau telah percaya padaku, bahwa aku mampu melindungimu. Juga, bukti jika kita sangat dekat, dan semakin dekat karena semua ini, meski tidak melihat langsung secara visual," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Entah kenapa kau jadi semakin pintar, Dobe!" balas Sasuke, wajahnya menatap lekat sosok tampan nan bersahaja di depannya dengan tatapan bahagia dan penuh cinta.

Naruto hanya nyengir, beruntung ia sempat mencuri buku milik Sai tentang tips dan efek berciuman. Ia jadi pintar seperti apa memainkan lidah pasangannya. Dan ia juga mengerti maksud dari reflek memejamkan mata ketika saling berpagutan.

"Tapi aku tidak harus memiliki otak pintar 'kan untuk aku mengatakan 'I love you' padamu?" Naruto kembali berkata. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tak sempat protes ketika Naruto kembali menciumnya. Dan bahkan, ciuman mereka kali ini, berujung pada 'kegiatan' yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Owari**

**+.+ S*N +.+**

No coment deh.. Hehe, #kehabisankatasetelahngetikfi ctini

Review aja ya, n_n'

Salam, happy-happy Fu..


End file.
